


Догнать счастье

by yourjudgexd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, School
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourjudgexd/pseuds/yourjudgexd
Summary: Адриан всеми силами пытается скинуть оковы отцовского контроля и наладить с ним свои отношения, но это становится почти невозможным, когда весь мир узнает, что Габриель Агрест — Бражник. Вся его новая жизнь, к которой он так долго стремился, летит под откос. Что уже говорить о сомнениях в собственной ориентации и возможной любви к синеглазому однокласснику?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> История о взрослении, принятии себя и преодолении жизненных трудностей. Ну и о любви, конечно же:)

Адриан нехотя поднялся со скамьи, уступая пришедшей Нино ее законную половину парты. Он все еще привыкал к коллежу и своей супергеройской деятельности, безрезультатно пытаясь втиснуть последнее в свой и так слишком загруженный график. Прошло порядком полгода с тех пор, как он поступил сюда. Весь небеспричинный ужас, который он испытывал перед первым учебным днем, Адриан теперь вспоминал с улыбкой, понимая, каким же зеленым был. 

Поступление далось ему с трудом. И вовсе не потому, что он отставал от школьной программы, он, напротив, перегонял ее. Проблемы были с отцом, который страстно не желал выпускать парня из-под своего крыла, аргументируя это тем, что люди жестоки и двуличны. Адриан прекрасно знал это. Он же не дурак, в конце концов, фильмы и сериалы смотрел, читал откровения жертв буллинга в интернете. Он понимал, что наивен, а его дружбой можно с легкостью воспользоваться. Более обидно было оттого, что отец был таким же двуличным и лукавым, как те, о которых он с таким презрением говорил. Так что причиной его сомнений на этот счет было вовсе не волнение за сына, а банально то, что он не сможет его контролировать.

_«Я просто беспокоюсь о тебе, Адриан»._

Лжец. Почему же тогда Адриан должен проходить весь ад моделинга?

Решающим стало мнение Натали, которая убедила Габриеля в том, что его сыну нужна надлежащая социализация, что плохой опыт лучше его отсутствия. 

Да, он был частью модельного бизнеса, и люди ожидали, что человек таких кругов будет смелым, раскованным и общительным, но это все было не об Адриане. Он чувствовал себя маленьким загнанным мальчиком. 

На работе все разговоры были исключительно профессиональными. Времени говорить на отвлеченные темы просто-напросто не было. Обычно все знакомства заканчивались взаимным фолловингом в социальных сетях, а ходить на тусовки и закрытые мероприятия, на которых модели могли заработать больше денег, ему категорически было запрещено. Так что да, Адриан был профаном в общении с людьми. 

Сама мысль о коллеже давала призрачную иллюзию того, что Габриель немного поубавит свой контроль над ним.

— Кто этот незнакомец? — наигранным и испуганным тоном спросил Ал, не успев толком поприветствовать друзей. — Что ты сделал с красавчиком Адрианом? 

Парень поднял голову и, встречаясь со взглядом Ала, широко зевнул. Да, он сейчас сильно отличался от образа идеального мальчика с обложки, придуманного его отцом. Тональный крем не сумел скрыть мешки под его глазами достаточно, чтобы Габриель не устроил ему очередной скандал утром и не перенес сегодняшнюю фотосессию. 

— Я — это я, а сотворила это со мной одна прекрасная незнакомка, — прикрывая блаженно глаза, загадочно ответил Адриан. Он уже был готов к саркастичному подколу друга, как в класс ворвался Мари, и Ал переключил все свое внимание на него. 

Выглядел Мари, стоит заметить, не менее паскудно, чем он сам. 

— Надо же, в этот раз ты даже не опоздал, хотя выглядишь так же херово, как и обычно, — Ал скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на парня уничтожающим взглядом. Видимо, у Мари было много секретов даже от лучшего друга. Адриан знал, что этот парень — человек искусства, как и его и отец. Мари всегда избегал разговоров с ним на тему моды, но он знал, что парень являлся большим поклонником Габриеля Агреста. Потому Адриан и считал, что Мари, как и его отец-отшельник, просто закрывается в своей комнате, пытаясь созидать крутые вещи. Почти весь свой гардероб Мари сшил самостоятельно, и Адриан мог сказать наверняка, что парень был действительно талантлив. — Ты как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать от месье Агреста о его любовных похождениях. 

— И тебе доброе утро, — Мари кинул уставший взгляд на Ала и сел на свое место, угрюмо смотря на собравшуюся компанию. 

— Воу, чувак! А мне рассказать? Я бы дала несколько советов... — Нино поиграла бровями, от чего Мари со стоном закатил глаза. 

— Боюсь, эта птица не твоего полета, вряд ли ты смогла бы найти к ней подход, — пафосно, в лучших традициях Хлои, произнес Адриан.

— Порази нас, не томи, — подпирая щеку рукой, Мари выжидающе уставился на него, и Адриан честно пытался проигнорировать толпу мурашек в этот момент.

— Все просто, — он демонстративно поднял вверх книгу по физике и поджал губы от волнения, когда Мари тепло улыбнулся. 

— Ох, ну все с тобой ясно, пай-мальчик, — Ал уселся за парту. — Давай, Мари, скажи, что хоть у тебя была нормальная ночка.

— Была, — парень кивнул в сторону книги, которую держал Адриан. — Угадаешь, с кем? 

Мари даже не врал. Ночью они с Нуаром дрались с акуманизированной девочкой, которая называла себя Госпожой Атом. Малышка ничего не соображала в физике, хотя оба ее родителя работали в этой сфере. Слова учителя о том, какая она бестолковая, очень сильно ударили по ней. Мари еще собирался проследить, чтобы этому козлу досталось по заслугам за профнепригодность. 

— Какие же вы скучные, ребята, никакого драйва в ваших жизнях, — с улыбкой до ушей проговорил Ал.

— Ну почему же, — резко возразил Адриан, — ты вот смог бы на показе за тринадцать секунд переодеть аутфит? 

Ал только и сделал, что покачал головой. 

— Так или иначе, предлагаю после уроков завалиться в новую кафешку напротив школы, — Нино поправила свои наушники на шее, поворачиваясь к Мари и Алу. 

— Отличная идея, правда, Мари? — Ал протараторил это слишком возбужденно, как в те моменты, когда ему удается снять на камеру героев Парижа. 

— Что ты задумал? — только и смог ответить Мари, с прищуром глядя на лучшего друга. 

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — весело отозвался Ал, явно не намереваясь выдавать что-либо. 

И лишь Нино предчувствовала, что теперь ничем хорошим это не обернется.


	2. Chapter 2

Адриан зажмурился, глядя на небо. Погода была солнечная, и парень искренне радовался, что ему не нужно сейчас сидеть в душной студии. Вместо этого он шел со своими друзьями в кафе, где надеялся слопать парочку вкусных шоколадных круассанов. В идеале Адриану необходимо было соблюдать диету, но он, стоит напомнить, был великолепным Котом Нуаром, который сжигал достаточно калорий во время сражений. Он мог позволить себе в плане пищи гораздо больше прежнего, чем бессовестно пользовался. Беседа между друзьями, как обычно, была теплой и оживленной.

— Какой же Мистер Баг все-таки охренительный! — Ал на ходу просматривал смазанное видео последней битвы супергероев. — Но кто-то у нас тут больше по кошакам, да, Мари? — Адриан заметил, как парень подмигнул Мариану, из-за чего тот тут же поперхнулся газировкой. Сам Агрест невольно зарделся. Мысль о том, что тому может нравиться Кот Нуар, была приятной. 

— Кот как кот, — Мари осторожно подбирал слова, стараясь не говорить ничего странного и лишнего. — Я говорил о том, что его супергеройское имя хотя бы органично вписывается в его образ, в отличие от пятнистого супергероя! — как-то слишком эмоционально продолжил тот. — Вот только представь, если бы Бэтмена называли Мистер Летучая Мышь! Внушает страх? Лично мне — нет. 

— Ты предлагаешь называть его Жукменом? — Ал с насмешкой посмотрел на друга. 

— Нет, это звучит тоже как-то… 

— Думаю, Жук было бы достаточно, — улыбнулся Адриан, а потом спешно продолжил: — Просто во многих сражениях, которые по какому-то загадочному стечению обстоятельств происходили в нашей школе… — парень будто бы ступал по минному полю. Не скажет же он, что его напарника раздражает это имя, а Жук — просто более универсальный и менее раздражающий вариант? — Я к тому, что Нуар во время сражений зовет его Жуком — коротко и удобно. — Он пожал плечами и выдохнул. Ему не хотелось бы взболтнуть ничего лишнего перед хозяином самого популярного блога про Жучка. 

— Откуда тебе знать, как Кот Нуар его называет? Вы с Марианом вечно сбегаете, будто чувствуете, что какая-то непонятная хрень скоро должна произойти, — Мари и Адриан почти синхронно нервно прыснули. — Так его назвал Бражник, когда впервые объявился. Имя прижилось, вот и все. — Ал пожал плечами. 

Адриан невольно улыбнулся, когда вспомнил, как растерянно и с явным недоумением Бражник в первую встречу назвал Жука «Мистер Баг». Как потом ему объяснил Плагг, Жук — первый хранитель- _мужчина_ талисмана удачи. Раньше эта роль всегда доставалась девушкам, которые в итоге с гордостью носили имя — Ледибаг. 

— Внимание, загадочное стечение обстоятельств прямо по курсу, — прервала ребят Нино, кивая головой в сторону Хлои. Она, в общем-то, тоже считала ребят крутыми, и такой ажиотаж был ей понятен, но ей-богу, не только о них говорить же. 

Хлоя стояла не одна. Незнакомец пытался приобнять ее за талию. Судя по выражению лица, его настойчивое внимание ей абсолютно не нравилось. Это было само по себе уже странно, ведь эта девушка всегда высказывала свое «фе» в самой грубой манере и уходила с гордо поднятой головой. Увидев ребят, Хлоя сказала ему что-то вроде: «пойду узнаю домашнее задание у одноклассников, подожди пару минут» и подлетела к Адриану, отвела его прочь от остальных и с ужасом в глазах сказала: 

— Господи, спаси меня от этого чмошника. 

— Ну надо же, — несмотря на приличное расстояние, Ал смог услышать Хлою. Та всегда была громкой и эмоциональной, особенно если что-то шло не так, как ей хотелось. В данном случае — свидание. — Неужели наша Хлоя в кои-то веки не в состоянии отшить парня? Ты ведь так усердно тренировалась на Киме! 

— Не твоего ума дело, репортер-неудачник, — ядовито выплюнула девушка в ответ. 

— Да ладно тебе, Хло, — постарался хоть как-то предотвратить возникновение ссоры Адриан. — Необязательно быть такой колючей, — он улыбнулся, но словив сочувственный взгляд Мари, понял, что если сейчас не заткнется, то сам пострадает. 

— Почему именно я должна успокаиваться!? Не я тут подслушиваю чужие разговоры! — Хлоя старалась как можно тише возмущаться, если бы не тот парень, она перешла бы на полноценный крик. 

Не успел Адриан ей ответить, как Ал тут же продолжил: 

— Но ты обычно так и делаешь, отрицать бесполезно, согласись. 

— Я никогда!..

— Подождите, — Мари притормозил их двоих. — Хлоя, кто это? 

Ему было глубоко плевать на Хлою, но этот парень, буквально сверливший ребят глазами, напрягал. Супергеройское нутро брало верх: да, Хлоя не самый приятный человек, но оставлять ее с ним наедине было бы крайне неразумно. Мариан же не был отбитым мудаком. 

— Расположение матери этого парня очень важно для папочки, — девушка картинно поправила свою прическу и стряхнула с одежды невидимые пылинки. — Я согласилась показать ему город, но он невыносим! И вообще, не лезь не в свое дело, Мариан Дюпэн-Чэн! 

«Вот и помогай людям», — угрюмо подумал тот. 

— Что же, теперь ты знаешь, как мы себя чувствуем каждый раз, когда ты появляешься, — Ал совершенно не собирался останавливаться. 

Нино смотрела на того парня и на сложившуюся картину перед ней. Она понимала, что момент настал: пора было брать ситуацию в свои руки. 

— Хлоя, мы, по доброте душевной, спасем твой зад. Одно условие — ты платишь за кафе. — Нино по-доброму улыбнулась девушке и протянула руку для рукопожатия.

— По рукам, — Хлоя протянула руку в ответ, ловя на себе любопытный взгляд кавалера. Это не помешало ей презрительно осмотреть присутствующих, задержав взгляд на Мари чуть дольше, чем на остальных. — Не понимаю, почему ты вообще на этих всех вымогателей тратишь свое драгоценное время, Адриан, — ей стоило немалых усилий, чтобы успокоиться и не убить их всех на месте.

Когда они подошли к нему, Мариан еще больше убедился, что чутье его не подвело. Парень был отталкивающим хотя бы потому, что встретил их с явным недовольством и злостью на лице.

— Нам нужно забрать Хлою, ничего страшного же? — начала Нино, не утруждаясь даже тратить время на знакомство. — Внезапный групповой проект и все такое. 

— Очень срочный? — парень максимально непринужденно посмотрел на Хлою, хотя все поняли, что его такой расклад не устраивает. — Мы же так хорошо проводили время.

Парень снова оглядел всех с ярко выраженным отвращением, а Ал чуть ли не подавился со смеху, когда увидел побледневшую от злости Хлою. Девушка изо всех сил пыталась держать себя в руках.

— Оу, слишком двусмысленная фраза, как для простых знакомых, — присвистнула Нино.

— Вообще-то, мы хорошие друзья, — через зубы процедил парень. И плевать, что они знакомы один день.

— Это хорошо! — Нино улыбнулась и сделала вид недалекой дурочки, не замечающей агрессии в сторону своей персоны. — Ал тут уже успел Хлою в измене обвинить, не каждому парню приятно, что его любимая девушка гуляет с кем попало, знаешь ли. 

Перекошенные лица Ала и Хлои были бесценны: Ал выглядел так, будто бы его сайт взломал какой-то гнусный хакер и стер все материалы, над которыми тот так усердно и долго работал, а по выражению лица Хлои складывалось ощущение, что она стала свидетельницей огромного пожара, в котором сгорела вся ее любимая дизайнерская одежда. 

Парень пробурчал что-то невнятное себе под нос и ушел, совсем нетактично растолкав ребят на своем пути. Даже с Хлоей не попрощался. 

— Увидимся! — только и успела Нино кинуть ему вслед, абсолютно не обращая внимания на вопли и негодование рядом с собой. 

Этот раунд был за ней, идеальная месть за бесконечные разговоры о Коте Нуаре и Жуке. Она даже не стала дослушивать все претензии, а сразу поспешила занять места. Друзьям ничего не оставалось, кроме как податься за ней.   
Мари же было неспокойно на душе. Как бы этот парень не стал очередной жертвой Бражника.

***

Компания расположилась на мягких диванчиках. Хлоя сидела рядом с Адрианом, уплетавшим долгожданные круассаны за обе щеки, постукивала пальчиками по столу и пила лимонад из соломки. Напротив них сидели Мари, Нино и Ал. Это все ее нервировало: Ал, стучащий пальцами по экрану своего телефона, Нино с ее дурацкими большими наушниками, Адриан, которому, вообще-то, необходимо сидеть на диете, и Мари, конечно же. Причин не любить Мари у Хлои накопилось достаточно: все они были мелочными (почти), но накладывались друг на друга, образовывая огромный комок ненависти. 

— Пирожные внутри пустые, — сказал Мари, рассматривая в руках макарон. — Это плохо. — Адриан с любопытством посмотрел на сладость в руках парня. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что юноша разбирался в выпечке, ведь его родители держали пекарню. 

— Корни дают о себе знать? — шутливо поддел друга Ал. 

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать, — Мари отложил неудачный макарон в сторону. — Мне не особо нравится это место. 

— Ну да, а на более дорогие заведения у тебя определенно нет денег.

— Хлоя! — Адриан грозно посмотрел на подругу. Мариан же не хотел вступать в бесполезный конфликт, ему вообще было непонятно, почему Хлоя все еще цепляется за старые обиды. — Извини, Мари. 

— Тебе вовсе не обязательно извиняться за нее, Адриан, — парень немного улыбнулся, и Адриан снова завис, глядя на эту улыбку. 

Хлоя понимала, что ничего хорошего это не предвещает. Она была гораздо опытнее Адриана и уже смекала, к чему все идет. Адриан был открытой книгой, во всяком случае для нее — подруги детства. Это — интерес, черт возьми, и ее страшно бесило, что рано или поздно он превратится в любовный. 

— Эй! — Хлоя почувствовала, как Ал легонько пнул ее ногу под столом. — Не смей разговаривать с моим мальчиком так!

— Ну простите, _голубки_ , что задела ваши чувства, — было слышно, как Адриан на другом конце стола замычал, пряча лицо в руки. В его жизни и без этого много скандалов. 

Хлоя вовсе не хотела ссориться и уже мысленно сто раз припечатала себя лбом к столу. Ее язвительность и «колючесть» была естественной защитной реакцией. Она чувствовала себя крайне некомфортно в их компании. Было куда проще вести разговоры о моде с подругами из высших кругов (пусть и ужасно нудно, но она никогда себе в этом не признается). Девушке не хотелось, чтобы Адриан от нее отдалялся еще больше, потому терпела, ревновала и злилась, но где-то в глубине души понимала, что ребята классные (кроме Мари, разумеется). Правда была в том, что ее ревность граничила с завистью к теплым и дружеским отношениям ребят. Адриан, несмотря на все свои проблемы с общением, преуспел в этом плане больше, чем она. Потому что Адриан хороший человек. Хлоя? Ни разу. А потом девушка встретилась с ледяным взглядом Мариана. 

Ей действительно было за что недолюбливать парня. Пару лет назад между ними произошел конфликт, еще до того, как Мари начал общаться с Алом и Нино, и уж тем более задолго до появления Адриана в их школе. 

Хлое было известно, что Мари — гей. 

Она никогда не отрицала, что является стервой и может делать разной степени пакости. Да, она ненавидела Мари, но этой информацией она никогда не манипулировала (хотя, конечно, она соврала бы, сказав, что ей никогда не хотелось так поступить). Девушке банально невыгодно об этом трепаться, учитывая обстоятельства того конфликта. Она пошла бы на дно вместе с Дюпэн-Чэн, если бы воспользовалась этой картой. Сейчас Хлоя намекнула на это неосознанно, потому ей было немного стыдно. Видимо, Ал не настолько ее ненавидел, как говорил, так что когда повисло неловкое молчание, он начал отшучиваться: 

— Хлоя, если бы я был голубком, я бы тащился по Адриану, это же очевидно, — он непринужденно потянулся за еще одной сладостью и закинул ее в рот. — Ничего личного, Мари, ты тоже хорош собой, но давай посмотрим правде в глаза… Эй, не кидай в меня трубочки! 

— Я вообще-то здесь! — запротестовал слегка покрасневший Адриан. 

— Адриан, мое непорочное дитя, — Ал сложил свои руки на столе и серьезно посмотрел на парня, — осознание своей сексуальности является первым шагом к преодолению преград. Нет ничего страшнее, чем мужчина, знающий о своей привлекательности и пользующийся ею! 

— Боже, — Хлоя отставила свой напиток и посмотрела на парня, — это прозвучало настолько жалко, что мне даже нечего тебе сказать, вся недалекость невооруженным глазом видна. Адриан, не слушай его. 

— Но ты же не станешь отрицать, что Адриан _не_ сексуален, — ответил парень, облокотившись на спинку дивана. — Что скажешь, Мари? 

— Главное — внутренний мир, — Мариан улыбнулся и допил остатки своего напитка через трубочку, делая характерные, абсолютно некультурные, звуки. 

— Съехал, — заключил Ал, и Хлоя впервые за все время рассмеялась. 

Следом за ней рассмеялись и остальные, только Адриан выглядел до невозможности смущенным. Потому что ему и правда почему-то жутко захотелось узнать, считает ли его Мариан таковым.

Они провели почти весь день в этом заведении, пробуя всякие классные напитки, общаясь и подкалывая друг друга. Тревога Хлои немного спала, она чувствовала, что должна извиниться перед Дюпэн-Чэн, но гордость ей не позволяла. 

— Я отойду на минутку, — девушка поднялась со своего места.

— Наверняка сейчас кинет нас самих платить за счет, это вполне в ее духе, — прошептал Ал достаточно громко, чтобы Хлоя его услышала, и улыбнулся, когда девушка закатила глаза. 

— Я с тобой, — коротко кинула Нино, накидывая портфель себе на плечо и следуя за девушкой в туалет.

***

Меньше всего Хлое хотелось оставаться с кем-то наедине, особенно с Нино, потому, когда девушка зашла следом за ней, Хлоя нацепила непроницаемую маску, будто бы ее ничего не волновало, и достала свой блеск для губ. Ее волнение выдавало разве количество нанесенных слоев блеска.

— По поводу Адриана, — начала Нино. — Ты ведь тоже заметила, да? 

Хлоя отложила блеск.

— К чему ты ведешь? 

— Значит, заметила. — Нино включила кран и начала намыливать руки. — Хлоя, мы с Адрианом стали близкими друзьями, а сейчас я смотрю на тебя и узнаю это выражение лица. Совсем недавно ты питала такую же ненависть по отношению ко мне, как сейчас к Мари. Я знаю, что ты не так плоха, но сколько бы масок не надевала, тебе не скрыть эту детскую ревность. 

— Дело не в ревности, — Хлоя подняла глаза на Нино. — Я переживаю. Он сам не осознает своего влечения. Но однажды он поймет. И это будет плюс еще одна головная боль в его жизни. У него хватает проблем и без этого… горе-модельера. 

Нино засмеялась. 

— Горе-модельер — хороший человек, и ты это знаешь. Не стоит его ненавидеть только потому, что он, возможно, нравится Адриану. 

— Мы не потому не можем сойтись. Это тебя не касается, Нино, — Хлоя захлопнула сумочку и вышла из туалета. С Нино она ладила чуточку лучше, чем с Мари или Алом, но это не означало, что девушке можно было лезть туда, куда не просят. В конце концов, она изначально приняла ее только потому, что Адриану дороги их дружеские отношения. Но даже она не знает его так, как знает Хлоя. 

Вернулась девушка уже хмурой. Она даже пропустила несколько подколов от Ала мимо ушей. Когда совсем повечерело, компания решила, что пора расходиться. 

Адриана уже ждала машина. Увидев ее, он заметно сжался. 

— Было весело, — сказал парень, пытаясь спрятать резко накатившую грусть под улыбкой.

— Несмотря на всяких надоедливых жужжащих пчел поблизости, — не упустил своей возможности подразнить Хлою Ал. 

— Кого ты там надоедливой пчелой назвал? — возмущенно прикрикнула Хлоя, и ребята рассмеялись. 

— Надоел, пошли, — Мари взял друга под руку, и они пошли в сторону развилки. Ал, конечно, запротестовал, но освобождаться от телесного контакта не спешил. Дюпэн-Чэн напоследок оглянулся, будто чувствовал, что Адриан прожигает его взглядом, и помахал рукой. Нино тоже попрощалась, надев наушники на голову и потопав медленным шагом к себе. Адриан же стоял и старался не придавать слишком большого значения прикосновениям Мари к Алу. Они же лучшие друзья, что такого в этой мелочи? 

— Тебя подвезти, Хлоя? — спросил он, стараясь отделаться от непонятных мыслей. На сегодня странностей хватит. 

— С радостью.

***

Мариан, оставшись наедине с Алом, полностью погрузился в себя и ничего не говорил. Ему хотелось скорее добраться до кровати и лечь спать, он даже не планировал делать домашнее задание. В последнее время Бражник гораздо реже подсылал акум. Мари понимал, что тот сменил тактику. Раньше злодеи появлялись с завидной частостью, но все они были курам на смех, совсем слабыми. Теперь Бражник выискивал жертв более тщательно, потому что с каждым разом они становились все сильнее и сильнее. 

— Ты сегодня слишком тихий. Это как-то связано с перерывом в отношениях с Лукой? —черт. Мари знал, что рано или поздно его друг все равно задаст этот вопрос, а ведь он так старался избегать разговоров на эту тему весь день!.. 

— Мы не брали перерыв, мы окончательно расстались, — Мари пожал плечами, будто бы его и вовсе это не волновало. Он врал самому себе. Еще как волновало. Но ему сейчас не до этого, нужно было расставлять приоритеты, так что расставание произошло в пользу супергеройской личины и защиты города. 

— Он души в тебе не чает, не поверю. Мари, что между вами произошло? 

— Лучше расскажи, с чего ты так много времени Хлое сегодня уделял, — Мари быстро попытался перевести диалог в другое русло. 

— Чего-о-о-о? — не на шутку завопил парень. — Да кто ей там внимание уделял, мы вели интеллектуальные беседы! 

— Типа того, где вы спорили, какая из официанток более безвкусно накрашена? 

— Туше. 

Парни подошли к развилке, но вместо того, чтобы разойтись по домам, Мари и Ал остановилися, выжидающе смотря на друга. 

— С тобой что-то происходит в последние несколько месяцев, Мари, — обеспокоенно сказал Ал. — Захочешь поделиться — я буду рядом. Помни это.

Мари с трудом проглотил ком в горле. Он устал от вранья, и ему было стыдно за то, что заставляет близкого человека переживать. Одновременно с этим, волнения было бы в несколько раз больше, если бы тот знал, что Мари почти каждый день подвергает себя опасности. Он хотел уберечь Ала от этого.

— Непременно, — парень слабо улыбнулся и потопал в сторону своего дома уже в одиночестве. Радовало только то, что кавалер Хлои не стал жертвой акумы и не испортил им день.

***

— Я пропустил сегодня занятие по баскетболу, Плагг, — Адриан завалился на мягкие подушки своего дивана. 

— И что? Будто бы тебе нравилось туда ходить, — буркнул квами, сидя за приставкой. 

— Натали меня прикрыла перед отцом.

— Не в первый раз, — пожало плечами маленькое котообразное существо. 

— Я боюсь, что рано или поздно отец узнает, и тогда Натали не избежать наказания. — Адриан прижал одну из подушек к себе.

— Тогда ходи на занятия. 

— Но мне не нравится! 

— Я правда не знаю, что тебе лучше сделать, — Плагг оторвался от своей игры. Адриан снова вел себя как маленький ребенок (он им, конечно, и так являлся, но ему же не шесть лет!). — Твой отец очень странный человек, помешанный на контроле. Вам поможет разве что психолог. 

— Еще я заметил, что Мари сегодня подавленным весь день был. Сначала я думал, что он просто не выспался и устал, но…

— Еще бы, — фыркнул тот, — весь день с него глаз не сводил. 

— И что это должно значить?

Плагг покачал головой и вернулся к игре, показывая всем видом, что на вопросы Адриана отвечать не намерен. Между хранителем и его квами всегда существовала тонкая нить — связь, так что Плагг прекрасно понимал, что в парне зарождается сильное всепоглощающее чувство. Через это проходили предыдущие хранители, пройдет и сам Адриан. 

В конце концов, хранителей камней чудес всегда непреодолимо тянуло друг к другу.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Битва с Черной Совой уже была во вселенной этого фанфика, так что Плаггу известно, что Мари является владельцем камня удачи.


End file.
